


Hōseki | 宝石

by LavendurMochi (GoldenHero)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Houseki no Kuni Fusion, Gem BTS, Gem SVT, Lunarians (Houseki No Kuni) - Freeform, M/M, Mohs scale, No Smut, Platonic relationships only - Freeform, gemstones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/LavendurMochi
Summary: For nearly 5,000 years, Seokjin thought he was completely alone. Just a gem who resided on his island, fighting Lunarians to survive. And then, other gems popped up to help him defend his home.But, as all stories go, there may be a good ending, but not the happiest story is used to get there.





	Hōseki | 宝石

 

Seokjin didn’t quite know how long he had been here. Was he alive? He didn’t feel like he was alive. He didn’t need to eat or drink, and he didn’t need to sleep for weeks at a time. He kept track of time by scratching into the stone home that he had built around himself. 

 

Soon, they started to attack him. The first time he saw them, he almost didn’t come out alive. Massive people sitting upon clouds, firing golden arrows at him that easily splintered and chipped his skin, breaking him into pieces. 

 

They only retreated when he threw a sharp rock at the head of them, bursting it into a fine dust that rained upon him. He found that the dust somehow repaired his broken state, fusing his body back together, leaving behind only a few scattered cracks and chips. 

 

He continued to keep track of the days that passed. He made weapons, countless ones made of stone, then iron, gold, and other materials that he could find. And finally, one day after he had defeated the floating people that he now dubbed Lunarians, he found glittering black chunks in the arrows they had fired at him. With shaking hands, he pulled the gem out of the hole in the arrowhead and brought them back to his home. 

 

Carefully, he put the gem back together with the dust he had collected until a form that looked similar to his own was made. 

 

Unfortunately, there were only enough for a head, arms, a torso, and thighs, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make anything bond with the gem. 

 

He marked the days again when the sun went down, defeating two more Lunarians, collected gem shards from the beach and watched the sunrise while he sat on the cliff at the edge of the island. 

 

On the fourth day of nothing from the gem, he returned from the beach with a sword in hand, and the gem was awake. They were sat up, moving their arms slowly, and turned their head at the same speed when Seokjin entered the repair room. 

 

“You’re awake,” Seokjin murmured, setting his sword down beside the wall and kneeling down beside them as they sat. 

 

They looked at him with dark eyes, slightly glittering. “Who are you?” He asked softly, his voice slightly croaky and rough. 

 

“My name is Seokjin,” he said, “I’m an Opal,” he said. 

 

The gem nodded, “I’m Yoongi,” he said after a few moments of thought, “I’m...I’m a Jet,” he said quietly. 

 

Seokjin nodded, “do you remember where you were?” He asked, reaching out to touch Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi looked at his hand as if they didn’t understand what a touch like this was. 

 

“It was...Cold,” Yoongi said after a moment, “I couldn’t move...I don’t remember anything else,” they said. 

 

Seokjin nodded, “that’s fine,” he said, “don’t worry too much about it,” he said, gathering some clothes together and helping Yoongi get dressed. 

 

“I’ll show you around the island, okay?” He asked, holding out his hand to Yoongi who took it and nodded. 

 

“Seokjin picked up Yoongi, easily holding him in his arm as he walked out into the night. The glow of the full moon bathed the entire island in a soft light that reflected off of Seokjin, making him glow a plethora of colours. 

 

“This place is beautiful,” Yoongi mused, looking around as they reached the ocean. They stood, Seokjin letting the cold water lap at his feet in rhythmic movements. 

 

Seokjin set Yoongi down on the sand, and the gem slowly moved their hands through the fine sand. They pulled up a chunk of silvery gem that they held up. 

 

“Is this someone?” They asked. Seokjin sat down beside them, taking the shard from them and looking it over in his hands. 

 

“I don’t know,” Seokjin said, “usually, I only find chunks of them. I keep them just in case I find the rest of them on the island.”

 

Yoongi hummed, looking out into the ocean with a blank face. They sat in silence through the night until the sun started to rise, peaking up over the line of the ocean. 

 

“We should head back,” Seokjin said, “it’s not safe to just sit out here. The Lunarians might come again.”

 

“Lunarians?” Yoongi asked, allowing for themselves to be picked up by Seokjin again. 

 

“The moon people,” Seokjin said, “I don’t know where they truly come from, but they come and they try to break gems to take with them. They make weapons and jewelry out of gems, and its hard to get them back once they’ve been broken.”

 

“You brought me back,” Yoongi murmured, their head clacking faintly against Seokjin’s collarbone. 

 

“I did,” Seokjin said, “when you destroy Lunarians, they drop dust that can be made to repair gems. He held up his other hand which had a large crack down the middle, “I don’t quite know how to smoothe out my skin by myself, so I have patches like this.”

 

Yoongi tilted up one of their stump legs, showing off the rounded tips of their thighs, polished Jet and incredibly beautiful. 

 

“Like these?” They asked. Seokjin nodded. 

 

“Exactly,” he said, walking into the large house. He walked slowly to let Yoongi look at the architecture of their new home. 

 

“Did you build this?” They asked as Seokjin set them down on some of the plush bags he had made out of silk from silk bugs and filled with fine sand. 

 

“I did,” Seokjin said, “hopefully, there will be more gems to share this home with,” he said, taking a seat next to Yoongi with a deep sigh. 

 

“Will you go look for more gems?” Yoongi asked, laying down on the pillows. Seokjin shrugged, wrapping his arms around his legs and looking out the gaps between the large columns as the day started to break. 

 

“I will,” Seokjin said, “will you be alright here while I scout?” He asked. 

 

Yoongi nodded, “I’ll yell if I need you,” they said softly, rolling over to look at Seokjin better. Seokjin smiled at them, getting up and stretching his limbs before he grabbed a sword and walked out of the house. 

 

He took a deep breath, breathing in the spring air. The air was still slightly cold but was fresh with the new season. He walked towards the cliff by the ocean, looking out as the waves crashed. Water sprayed up onto him, but he didn’t feel it. 

 

It didn’t look like there were any Lunarians yet. It was safe to continue patrolling. He turned to leave and start off towards the inside of the island when crumbling sound made him stop. 

 

The cliff shook for a few minutes, trembling and making the ground underneath him wiggle and crumble. He jumped away from the space, landing safely a ways away and watching as the ground fell away. Salty water sprayed up from where the rocks had landed, a deafening roar that made him exhale sharply. 

  
  


“...hello?” A weak voice croaked from where the cliff was. He walked forward quickly, leaning over the cliff to see where a gem was jutting out of the rock. Seokjin gasped softly, rushing off to the house to grab his sword. 

 

He needed to get them out of the cliff before the Lunarians arrived. He rushed into the house, passing Yoongi who yelled out in surprise. Jin grabbed his sword and rushed off, running back to the cliff. 

 

He jumped off the cliff, digging his sword into the stone and looking at the gem who was jutting out of the cliff. 

 

They were quite beautiful, with soft cheeks that were rounded out and plump lips. They looked at Seokjin with slightly swollen eyes, golden-orange hair curling on his head in soft waves. 

 

“Oh,” they said, “are you here to help me?” They asked. 

 

Seokjin nodded, “just make sure that you hold still, alright?” He said, holding onto some of the jagged rocks, “I think I need to break you in order to get you out,” he said, “I’ll bring back something, just stay here, okay?” 

 

The gem nodded, lowering his head slightly and exhaling deeply. Seokjin yanked the sword from the stone and launched himself up the cliff, landing hard on the cliff before he ran back to the house. 

 

This time, Yoongi launched themselves up to grab him, yanking him down onto the pillow. Seokjin yelped in shock, gasping as they tumbled for a bit before landing in a lump on top of each other. 

 

“What’s going on?” Yoongi demanded, hauling themselves on top of Seokjin, their hands gripping Seokjin’s shirt tightly. 

 

Seokjin puffed out a breath, “there’s a gem stuck in the cliff,” he wheezed, his hands coming up to gently push Yoongi off of him, “I’m trying to get him out before Lunarians arrive.”

 

Yoongi looked at him, their black eyes narrowed in a critical glower. They let go of Seokjin finally and allowed him to peel away from them. 

 

“Just, don’t run off like that again,” they said, “you scared me.” 

 

Seokjin sighed, “I’m sorry,” he said softly, patting Yoongi’s head gently, their gems clacking together with a faint ‘clank’ sound. 

 

“Go save them,” Yoongi said, sitting back carefully. Seokjin nodded, running out of the house and into the open again, this time a bowl tucked under his arm. 

 

Just in time, it seemed. The sky started to warp and tear apart, inky black was soon overwhelmed by the bodies of Lunarians. 

 

“Shit,” Seokjin swore, gripping his sword and running towards the cliff as the Lunarians began to descend. The gem in the rock didn’t yell out as arrows were fired towards them, and Seokjin winced when gem shards began to fall. 

 

“Hey!” He shouted, jumping off the cliff and landing on the cloud. The Lunarians looked up at him, their mouths open in agape in surprise. They angled their arrows to him and fired, but Seokjin just smacked them away, letting them fire back and cause their pale bodies to explode. 

 

He lept back to the cliff through the dust, digging his sword into the rocks to look at the gem. To his horror, the gem was melting. Gloopy pieces of yellow-orange gem hung from where he had been shot, and Seokjin yelped as he grabbed a gloop of gem that had started to fall. 

 

“Shit,” he swore, holding out the bowl to catch the parts of the gems that dripped like the honey he had seen bees make in the spring. 

 

“Are you alright?” Seokjin asked them. They looked at him with their intact eye, blinking slow. One side of their face was completely chipped away, shimmering a little but still melting. 

 

“I think so,” the gem said, grunting a little when their head slopped off of their shoulders. Seokjin caught them, grimacing as he placed the bowl on a slight crevice in the cliff and began to gently pull the goop out from the cliff, grimacing whenever he touched the goo. 

 

After nearly an hour of scooping and gathering the gem, Seokjin had collected all of them and was finally ready to go home. He yanked the sword out of the cliff and carried the gem in the bowl up until he reached the flat ground above. 

 

He huffed a soft breath out and started towards the home. The sun had risen to its spot high in the sky, meaning that it was noon. 

 

He entered the house, seeing Yoongi had dragged themselves over to the table that Seokjin had set out for easier repairs and was currently sitting there with the bowls of powders and tools besides him, looking over them curiously. 

 

They looked up when Seokjin approached with the bowl of gem and made a face when the gem was placed down. 

 

“Is that him?” Yoongi asked, leaning over to look in the bowl. 

 

“Him?” Seokjin asked, looking curiously at Yoongi. 

 

Yoongi nodded, “he just seems like a he.”

 

Seokjin paused, “do I seem like a ‘he’ to you?” He asked, taking the Gem’s head out of the bowl and setting it down on the table, taking a small paintbrush from the pile of tools and carefully dipping the brush into the amber goop. 

 

Yoongi paused, looking at Seokjin in thought, “sometimes,” he said, “the Lunarians,” he said, “they had definitive genders,” he said, his eyes glazing over a little, “they called me a ‘he’.” He said. 

 

Seokjin hummed, watching as Yoongi shook his head, “it was weird,” he said, “their concept of gender is different than ours, I guess,” he muttered. 

 

Seokjin nodded, smearing another layer of the goo onto the gem’s head. The Gem blinked a few times, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of his body being put back together. 

 

“I’m a he,” he piped up, looking over at Yoongi who blinked numbly at him, his lips pursed slightly. 

 

“And you’re an Amber?” Yoongi asked, picking up a chunk of Jimin’s arm, looking at it and dropping it in surprise when Jimin made the fingers twitch. 

 

“I am,” the gem said, “my name is Jimin,” he said, taking a deep breath as Seokjin started to attach his chest back together, giving a small cough. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Seokjin said, attaching his arms and moving onto his lower body. Jimin sat up, raising his arms slowly, making sure that they worked. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Jimin said, “where am I?” He asked. 

 

“I’m not quite sure,” Seokjin said, “it’s an island. I think.” 

 

“You think?” Yoongi asked, taking a chunk of Jimin’s thigh and pressing it against Jimin’s torso until it stuck in the correct space. 

 

“The island moves,” Seokjin said, tapping the Lunarian powder on the chips that remained on Jimin’s skin. 

 

“It what?!” Yoongi yelled, jolting up. 

 

Seokjin jumped in surprise, dropping the brush into the dust bowl. He cursed quietly, picking it up and tapping it on the bowl to get rid of the excess. 

 

“It moves,” Seokjin repeated, “I’ve been alive for 4,589 years,” he said, “we move with the changing seasons. Sometimes I see other islands but I never go there to see what they are.”

 

Jimin frowned, “no that we’re here, and if we pass any islands, will you go explore?” He asked. 

 

“Maybe,” Seokjin replied, moving onto his torso, spreading the powder evenly, “I wonder if there are other gems who exist on other islands.”

 

“There must be,” Yoongi said, “we can’t just be centralized. I’m sure that this island isn’t that special.”

 

“We come from rock,” Seokjin said, finally moving to Jimin’s legs that Yoongi had put together, “I’m sure that on other rocks, there are gems there. Maybe they’re just waiting for us to find them.”

 

Jimin shrugged, pushing his legs off of the table and putting his feet on the ground, attempting to stand. Seokjin steadied him, helping him until he could stand on his own. 

 

“You seem very delicate,” Seokjin said, moving over to the shelves that he had sitting and took out a large book, placing it on the table and opening it. 

 

Yoongi leaned over, “what is that?” He asked. 

 

“It’s a record of how many gems are here,” Seokjin said, tapping on his name. 

 

_ Kim Seokjin: Opal. Hardness of 5.5.  _

 

“That’s you?” Jimin asked, leaning on Seokjin’s shoulder to look at the book. 

 

“Yeah,” Seokjin replied, resting his pen on the line below his name. 

 

“What’s your last name?” He asked Yoongi. 

 

“Min,” Yoongi replied. 

 

Seokjin scribbled his credentials down. 

 

_ Min Yoongi. Jet. Hardness of 2.5 _

 

“And you, Jimin?” Seokjin asked, moving down to the next line. 

 

“Park,” Jimin said, “can we go back to where you found me?” He asked. 

 

Seokjin paused his pen writing, “why?” He asked, continuing to write. 

 

_ Park Jimin. Amber. Hardness of 2.5 _

 

“Taetae is in there.”


End file.
